


With Urgency

by blacktofade



Series: Insatiable [2]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/266492">Permission</a>. Loki has to remind Thor of the state he has left him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Urgency

Thor stalks the halls that lead to his bedchambers, his cloak billowing behind him, an embodiment of his swirling rage at what has been done to his father’s kingdom. That anyone would dare threaten the safety of the people of Asgard blinds him with fury and he can’t help but strike out with his hammer, slamming it into the wall at his right, sending dust and shards of stone falling about.  
Before he can let fly again and send the wall crumbling at his feet, a hand slips into the crook of his elbow and halts him.

“Thor,” comes Loki’s voice, soft as though afraid Thor will strike him instead. The thought sobers Thor; he would never raise a hand to his brother, it would destroy him.

He turns towards Loki and lowers his arm, letting his hammer sway gently, uselessly, beside his leg.

“This I cannot stand for,” he admits, though he’s sure Loki already knows. “What Laufey has allowed his people to do, I cannot forgive as easily as our father.”

Loki nods sombrely. “With this, I agree.”

He shifts from one foot to the other, as though unsure of how to continue and eventually thins his lips until they are barely a line on his face, but says nothing more.

“There is something bothering you, brother.”

At this, Loki nods and finally speaks. “There is something we must discuss, something that must be kept private.”

Thor wordlessly leads the way to his rooms, slipping his hammer into his belt and keeping a steady hand on Loki’s shoulder. The door clicks behind them with finality and Thor turns to his brother.

“What is the matter?”

“I feel there is an issue we must address with urgency,” Loki says and Thor can't quite believe what he's hearing.

“Something more important than an attack on Asgard, brother?”

“Of course not,” Loki snaps irritably, “but this must be the first step taken before any other.”

“What do you wish?”

“I believe there is something you have forgotten,” Loki says quietly, cocking his hip towards his brother.

It hits Thor like lightening, filling him with the brightness of understanding and a sharp crack of electric in his blood. He has not yet fulfilled his promise to Loki; the toy still rests inside his brother and Thor’s seed remains with it.

“I see,” he says as he places a warm palm on Loki's waist. Despite knowing he will not be able to take his time as he would like to, he knows he will never be able to break his vow to Loki. He will make a compromise with himself to free his brother of the stickiness within him, but then he knows he must delve into Asgardian politics.

Loki’s mouth is tight under his own and when he fails to respond, Thor pulls back.

“I know you, Thor; do not do this because you _have_ to, because you made a promise. Do this because you _want_ to.”

Thor pulls Loki closer, his lips grazing Loki’s own as he speaks.

“How could I not want you?”

His mouth trails its way down the side of Loki’s neck and his fingers tug his brother’s collar down far enough that his tongue can flick against the mark he left earlier. The need to fight still rushes through his veins, but the way Loki’s fingers grapple at his back – one hand tugging his cloak, the other twisting into his hair – he is satiated for the moment.

“Will you go against the All-Father’s wishes?” Loki gasps out, while Thor begins to peel away the layers of his clothing, fingers dipping behind fastenings and tight material.

“Let us not discuss that now. There will be more than enough time to think on those issues after I am through with you.”

“Through with me?” Loki sounds indignant and Thor tries to distract him by tugging his garments down to hang at his waist. “I will not remain passive, Thor, as you just implicitly suggested.”

“I meant no offense, brother.” He bends and rolls his tongue over one of Loki’s nipples; Loki arches slightly into the touch and a noise catches in his throat. “But I am sure I can have you under me, doing nothing but mouthing words you wish you could say, if only you were to have the strength to.”

Loki grabs Thor’s shoulders, spins and kicks a heel into Thor’s calf, sending them toppling to the floor in one of Loki’s more graceful sparring techniques. Thor’s chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath, and Loki doesn’t help as he presses down harder against him.

“We shall see about that,” he counters darkly, though his eyes dance with obvious excitement. Without letting Thor up, Loki manages to remove the rest of his clothing, leaving him flushed and naked on top of a fully dressed Thor. Thor cannot help but glance between them, noticing how Loki is swollen and leaking slightly against his hip.

“How long have you been this way?” Thor asks, sliding one palm down his brother's flat stomach.

“Since you knelt down and pledged to give yourself wholly to the kingdom. I imagined you doing the same for me, for my eyes only.”

“We shall see about that,” Thor mimics. “Though, I can hardly bend to anyone like this.”

Loki knocks the jest out of him as he grinds down onto his lap, hips rolling and thighs gripping tightly. For a moment, Thor feels the way he falters and sees his eyebrows dart upwards in shock; Thor realises belatedly that it’s the toy within his brother, slipping deeper and twisting with his movements. With one finger, he gently taps the base of it between Loki’s legs and Loki’s body shudders in response.

Without warning, Thor switches their positions, flipping Loki over onto his back, pressing his knees up to his chest and holding him open.

“Unhand me!” he argues, futilely attempting to kick out against Thor. Thor just dips his head and licks along the length of Loki’s cock. Loki doesn’t seem to know quite where to put his hands as they drift to the back of Thor’s head, then to the floor underneath, only to return to Thor’s hair once more.

“What would you have me do, Loki?”

Loki’s jaw clenches and his eyes harden.

“I will not resort to begging, Thor” he replies and Thor realises he’s overstepped his boundaries.

He shifts forwards and dips down, pressing his lips against Loki’s cheek, gently tracing them down his chin before finally slipping up to brush Loki’s own.

“I would not ask that of you, brother. Just tell me what it is you want and I will do it.”

It’s a tense moment while Loki seems to mull it over, but then he finally lets out a breath and meets Thor’s eyes.

“Take this despicable object out of me.” Thor’s hand moves to wrap around the base of the plug, but before he can pull it free, Loki continues. “And lick me clean.”

He bows his head, the lust filling him at his brother’s request beyond words. Instead of trying to reply, Thor just does as he is ordered, tugging the object out of his brother’s loosened body, tossing it to one side, while lowering his mouth to Loki’s entrance, his tongue dipping easily inside. He slips his hands behind Loki’s knees, pushing them higher, further apart, as he presses in until all five of his sense subsist around his brother; the taste of his sweat, the smell of his musky skin, the sound of Loki’s ragged breathing, the feel of his lithe body arching under his mouth, the sight of Loki’s head falling back against the floor, eyes and lips tightly closed in pleasure. He could not ask for a more perfect response.

Loki’s muscles shift and clench around his tongue as he licks in deeper, finally beginning to taste that which he knows does not belong to his brother. Pulling back for a moment, he watches as his come finally slips out of Loki’s body, leaving wet trails down his skin, and he cannot stop himself from wiping it away with his tongue, swallowing away the evidence that he was ever there. Loki writhes down against him, his eyes still closed, but his mouth open and panting softly.

Holding both of Loki’s knees up with one hand, he slips two fingers inside his brother while he wraps his lips around his cock, sucking gently and rubbing his tongue over the head to remove any precome that drips out. Loki moans nonsense, a blend of vowel sounds and the repetition of Thor’s name, and Thor revels in how easily he can still undo his brother, even after so many years, after so many fights. He continues thrusting his fingers inside, crooking them on each downward tug, feeling the slickness of Loki’s overly prepared body.

Loki drops his legs to Thor’s shoulders as Thor moves his other hand to grip where his mouth cannot reach. He squeezes and strokes and Loki’s hips no longer touch the ground as he lifts himself up, rolling down against Thor’s ministrations. It is a sight Thor cannot fully process, his mind in complete chaos, but above the din, he understands his brother wants more.

“How did it feel during the ceremony?” Thor asks, trailing kisses down the length of Loki’s shaft.

Loki swallows, his throat clicking, and inhales deeply.

“As though I wanted to hit you with Mjölnir.”

Thor huffs a laugh against Loki’s shining skin and never once lets his fingers falter inside his brother’s body.

“Every god must learn control, Loki.”

“Perhaps you should practice what you preach.”

“Not today,” Thor whispers against his hip, dropping a soft, barely-there kiss onto the taut skin. He slows the thrust of his fingers to a slow drag and push, making Loki curl down into the touch. He keens gently, legs squeezing Thor’s shoulders relentlessly.

“Enough!” Loki complains, bucking down and forcing Thor’s fingers deeper; Thor laughs quietly.

“As you wish,” he mutters, before taking Loki back into his mouth, sucking the length in slowly. His fingers slam in wetly as Loki draws his legs up, placing his feet upon Thor’s shoulders, instead, pushing his knees apart, opening himself for Thor. Thor watches his face as he slowly falls apart, his expression clear that he’s trying not to show it, but his façade crumbles with each flick of Thor’s tongue. Loki’s fingers dig into Thor’s hair, pulling him further down until he’s almost choking on Loki’s cock, but Thor lets him push and pull and writhe underneath him so beautifully.

With a final twist of Thor’s fingers inside him, Loki arches his back and comes into Thor’s waiting mouth, mixing his seed with the tang of Thor’s own still resting in the corners, in the dark spaces beneath Thor’s tongue. Thor swallows it down, gently drawing out Loki’s orgasm until he pushed at Thor’s head, urging him to pull his mouth away from the sensitive flesh. Thor quickly licks him clean then draws back, pulling his fingers free of Loki’s tight body.

Sitting on his heels, Thor grasps Loki’s ankles and gently places his feet back on the floor, pressing a kiss to the inside of Loki’s knee.

“Was it worth the torment and wait?” he asks, glancing up along Loki’s trembling, exhausted body. Loki lifts his head, staring down at him and saying nothing. Thor laughs again and gently pats at Loki’s thigh before dragging himself off the floor.

“Do you not wish for release yourself, Thor?” Loki pants, drawing up onto his elbows.

“There will be time later for my needs,” he responds, crouching down and pressing a quick kiss to Loki’s jaw. He cards his fingers through his own hair before he adjusts his clothing from utter disarray and heads for the door.

“Do not do anything foolish,” Loki comments from the ground. “At least not until I am there to see.”

Thor chuckles deeply, but knows he requires a moment alone; there’s enough anger and fight still left within him to overturn every table in Asgard. He thinks he’ll start in the dining chambers.


End file.
